User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - September 21, 2019
Welcome back! |-|Wiki News= Record Low Views On September 10, this wiki only received 491 views, which is the lowest number that has been seen in the past few months, if not longer. However, two days later, the number of views sharply increased to 1,300. Positive Comments I would like to thank JoelPalencia12 for his comment on The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. His comment showed that he has been reading all of the episodes, which likely let the creator, Fanofkinopio, know that someone cares about his project. In turn, this will likely encourage him that his project is worth continuing since it's attracting an audience. Remember that nearly any comment, no matter the length, shows the creator that you care about their projects that they put valuable time into. Whenever a user creates something that they put effort into, please make sure to leave a supportive comment so they know that the general public appreciates their work. I will also try to do this more as well. Flipline Pages The music star has helpfully created all of the Flipline customer and game pages on this wiki. In the future, I will format these pages to match the Flipline pages that had been created previously. |-|FANDOM News= Here's a broad overview of what's happened on Fandom in the past two weeks: *The admin dashboard now has a button leading to (admins only) |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Sep. 07: 2282 * Sep. 08: 2312 * Sep. 09: 2311 * Sep. 10: 2652 * Sep. 11: 2806 * Sep. 12: 2814 * Sep. 13: 2925 * Sep. 14: 2219 * Sep. 15: 2072 * Sep. 16: 2466 * Sep. 17: 2451 * Sep. 18: 2560 * Sep. 19: 2669 * Sep. 20: 2290 AVERAGE: 2487.79 (average decrease of 379.93 compared to the two weeks from August 24 - September 6) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 Nominations For those of you who don't know, the Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 (FCT20) is a 96 customer tournament that will take place in the summer of 2020. This wiki is one of three groups participating. The nominations process beginning in November is the submissions stage. Users will send me their customers, and I will decide which ones go into the tournament. If you know you will not be as active in November or just want to get it out of the way, I am accepting early nominations. Please go here to read the general rules and this wiki's specific rules for nominations. For early nominations, you are able to nominate as many customers as you want. To nominate your customers, please message JK55556 on this wiki with images and/or links to your customers. If you participate in early nominations, you will still be able to participate in the official nominations in November. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 has ended! After a few months of fun, Mesa, created by DownTime, was crowned the winner of the tournament. She will make her debut in Papa's Cheeseria To Go! along with Drakson and an unrevealed customer. |-|New Projects= *The third edition of Touring the Terrain has been published. Be sure to check out the blog post here! *Fanofkinopio has created many new customers lately - be sure to take a look! *Vetzla has created an amazing logo and flag for the newest town in the Fanon World, Palavilla! |-|1 Poll= Featured Poll Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update